meet the parents
by IloveDanno
Summary: Wes and Travis stop over in Hawaii to meet the parents Steve and Danny will they like Travis what happens when Wes drops a bomshell will Travis say yes. will end in 'I DO' or 'I DON'T' 'Honeymoon' or 'Heartbreak'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Explain it one last time. We are here because..." Travis asked for the hundredth time since they decided to go to Hawaii

"I will tell you one last time okay we are here so you can officially meet my parents "Wes explained yet again

They pulled into Wes' childhood home, commonly known as the McGarrett-Williams household, they got out of the cab and paid the driver and carried their bags towards the front door where Wes got out his key, which he hoped still worked he'd heard about the arguments where Danno almost changed the locks, the lock clicked open and Wes sighed in relief, so it mustn't have been all bad.

"C'mon Travis I'll give you a tour." They grabbed their bags and made their way inside as Travis looked around, Wes was looking for his parents.

"They must be at work" he looked straight at Travis with lust filled eyes

"Can we start this tour upstairs, maybe in your old room? Wad 'ya say babe we have this whole house to ourselves." Travis challenged

They both grinned at each other and raced up the stairs.

They collapsed on the bed still undressing each other and both were smiling and laughing.

They were so busy with each other that they didn't hear the sound of the Camaro's engine in the driveway, or the sound of Danny and Steve talking outside.

"_Babe did you leave the door unlocked i told you not to do that"_

"_No it wasn't me, do you think I'd risk you yelling at me, Steve had a look around and noticed the alarm had also been disabled."Is Grace Here?" Steve asked_

"_Her car isn't in the driveway" Danny concluded_

_Steve took out his weapon and started the upstairs while Danny did the same downstairs _

They were so busy wrapped up in sheets and sweat they didn't even notice that Steve was coming up the stairs with his gun, he heard the noises and they were coming from his son's room. He carefully opened the door to scare whoever it was in the bedroom.

"FREEZE" he pointed the gun straight at Wes and Travis who immediately stopped what they were doing.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Wes shouted at his dad

"Wes what are you doing here i thought you were on the mainland solving crimes, shooting bad guys why are you in Hawaii not that it's not great to see you...Erm naked...I'm gonna wait downstairs for you guys." Steve stuttered and ran out of the room.

"So that was your dad he seems nice" Travis remarked sarcastically

"I think we need to get dressed now before Danno comes up here and believe me he's worse than dad when he starts yelling."

They dressed quickly and went down the stairs to a waiting Danny and Steve

"Hey guys so... Erm... this is Travis...my partner...and my boyfriend"

"Hello Travis it's nice to meet you" Danny said Steve sort of just stood there in the middle of the room not knowing what to say, that is until Danny elbowed him in the side "say something" he whispered

"Wes has spoken a lot about you Travis it's good to put a face to all the stories we've heard" Steve was a little stunned.

"Stories really well I'd love to hear what he's been saying about me and correct all the lies" Travis said

Danny as ever not the one for silent pauses got the conversation rolling again "so anyone for a beer"

Naturally everyone said yes and they took it all out onto the lanai with the awkward silence on one knew what to say

Why don't we just pretend we didn't see anything and just start from the begging Travis why don't you tell us about yourself.

"Okay well i grew up in foster care i didn't know my parents ...-"

They continued talking way into the afternoon

"So how long are you guys staying with us" Danny asked curiously

"A week maybe, we have some vacation time why waste it."

It got late and Travis was getting tired so he went up to bed "I'll be there in a minute babe just gonna stay here a bit longer." He pulled Travis into a goodnight kiss

"G'night guys" Travis said sleepily

"So what did you honestly think off him then" Wes was really nervous right now he didn't know how his parents would react but it seemed to have gone well.

"I like him, he seems really nice and i think he really loves you" Steve said in his honest voice he could

"Me too but not that i think that you didn't do alright with Alex but i think you might have a keeper up there." Danny was happy for his son really happy

"So do you think you would like him even more if he was your son-in-law?"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Danny and Steve said at the same time in that hushed shouted voice

"Well not yet because i haven't asked him yet but i was planning on doing it this week with you guys do you not think i should ask him we've been together for a long time now and i really love him but it doesn't matter if you do or don't think that i should do it because i will do it with or without you there but i would like you there because your my Dads and i love you and i want to share the moment with you" Wes rambled on and on obvious trait from Danny

Danny grabbed his shoulders to try and get him to take a breath "Kid stop we want to be there when you ask him ok calm down and got get some sleep we'll talk about it tomorrow"

"Okay thanks guys that mean a lot" Wes went upstairs to crawl in next to his 'hopefully future husband' and passed out as soon as his head his the pillow

"C'mon Danno sleep time" Steve pulled Danny out of his chair and they too walked to their room. They stripped down to their boxers because they had company otherwise they'd have slept naked. They were excited they could be gaining another son-in-law. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, as per usual company or not Steve was the first up for his morning swim and run. When he came back in through the back door he saw that Travis was sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Good morning Travis did you sleep alright"

"Oh yes thank you, i could get used to sleeping here by the waves it's nice and relaxing. I put some coffee on i hope you don't mind" Travis gripped the coffee cup a little tighter

"Its fine i would have gone to put in on myself anyway Danno should be crawling around soon anyway and he doesn't like waiting for coffee, he gets ... let's say frustrated at the machine so i do it."

Steve felt like he was making Travis nervous he could see him hold the cup tighter. If he was going to become family he needed to make him feel like he wasn't being interrogated.

As if speaking of the devil, Danny dragged himself into the kitchen to get himself some coffee when he heard Steve and Travis talking, he heard his name and like any good detective he went to investigate.

"Good morning beloved what are we talking about" Danny said and dragged his husband into a bright morning kiss and sat on his lap

Steve wrapped an arm round Danny's waist and relaxed into the kiss "mmm we were just discussing how Travis likes it here you know by the waves how it is relaxing, something you don't enjoy as much as anything else" Steve said with a scowl trying to get a reaction from Danny which he so did in the form of a slap to the arm. It made Travis and Steve chuckle

"Wes still asleep" he said to Travis now completely ignoring Steve

"Yeah i think jetlag has caught up with him a bit. We recently closed a big case which we didn't get much sleep from as it was he'll be fine once he's caught up with sleep." Travis explained

Danny and Steve really did like this guy he cared for their son a lot.

"So is any one up for some pancakes" Danny said clapping his hands together.

After Steve Danny and Travis had finished their pancakes they retired for some more coffee.

"Oh my god they were the best pancakes I've ever had, what do you put in them" Travis said while patting his very tender stomach

"Secret family recipe from my mother so i can't tell you because she is a scary lady"

"She is that but she makes some mean lasagne now that would fill you up for a long time"

Upstairs Wes woke up well rested and relaxed but alone. He felt the other side of the bed, cold, Travis must've gotten hungry. Wes got out of bed and looked over at the clock 11:03. He decided he'd been asleep long enough and went in search of his boyfriend

He walked down the stairs to a wonderful sight his parents and boyfriend sitting at the table drinking coffee most likely and getting along laughing and talking. Wes walked in to be greeted by his father

"Good morning kiddo you sleep well" Steve said in a soft morning voice

Wes dropped down into Travis lap and gave him a sweep peck on the lips "Yeah like a baby i don't remember the last time i slept in that late." Wes was still tired so he proceeded to drink the last of Travis' coffee before going to pour himself some. Have you guys got to go into work this morning, because i was hoping we could get Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin Aunt Malia and Grace here for dinner so i can introduce Travis to them."

"I think that's a great idea bud I'll go call them now and see if they want to come over tonight. Come on Danno let's go"

"Alright fine but you're cooking." Danny gave Wes and Travis and small smile before following his husband upstairs.

"So baby you've met my parents are you ready to meet the rest of my family"

"I think so i have high hopes for this evening if everything goes well" Travis gave him a smile before retreating upstairs.

Wes was downstairs alone he figured why not do it tonight his family was around he'd bought the ring months ago he could be going to work the following Monday an engaged man. He was so excited. No one but Wes Steve and Danny knew about Wes' upcoming proposal unless you count the jeweller.

Everyone was in attendance the evening of the dinner and Steve did cook under the approval of Danny's watchful eye

"Danno will you stop watching me I'm not going to ruin it so cut up some veggies" Steve returned to his job and Danny returned to his.

Dinner was well underway everyone seemed to like Travis especially Grace she would not stop talking to him

"So do you guys live together then" "how long have you been dating my brother" Travis even got the if you hurt Wes well come after you speech 7 times and being in a house full of cops and being one himself he did not doubt for one second that they could find him. But that was never going to happen.

Hopefully after tonight Travis would be the happiest man in the world.

During dinner both Travis and Wes fidgeted like crazy. Steve Danny and even Chin new those looks it was just the matter of when they stopped.

Wes never one for patience stood up and announced himself. 'No backing out now' he said to himself he loved this man with everything in his being and he was going to do this

"So i want to thank everyone for coming tonight and to my dad for cooking this awesome meal"

"Hey i helped" Danny wined at the other end of the table, to which everyone laughed at

"And i also want to raise a glass to our captain back in LA if he had not have made me partner with this amazing person sat next to me i would not be here about to do this right now" Wes got down on one knee in front of Travis and held onto his left hand. A mixture of 'Oh my gods' and 'awws' and 'he's doing it' went round the table until Wes opened his mouth to speak. The room was silent as Wes spoke those 4 life altering words "will you marry me Travis"

Travis was frozen in his place and when he realised he hadn't said anything he started to mumble "Wes i um i...i don't ... um" Travis couldn't put words together and just stuffed his hand into his pocket to take out and a black velvet box "i was going to ask you the same thing" he held it up to show Wes and was matched with an equal amount of 'Awws' and 'oh my gods' and an 'he's doing it to' from Danny.

They both started laughing and kissed each other passionately. Wes got out his forgotten ring and slid it onto Travis' ring finger while Travis did the same.

Steve gave Danny a kiss while Chin and Malia also smiled and kissed each other Grace and Kono were smiling

Turned out they both went back to work the following Monday engaged men and they couldn't be happier.

The End.


End file.
